Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode driving apparatus, and especially relates to a light emitting diode driving apparatus with a switch control circuit.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, light emitting diodes are used widely. A light emitting diode driving apparatus drives the light emitting diodes, so that the light emitting diode driving apparatus is very important.
FIG. 7 shows a block circuit diagram of the related art light emitting diode driving apparatus. A related art light emitting diode driving apparatus 50 is applied to a plurality of light emitting diode units 20, an alternating current power supply apparatus 30 and a direct current power supply apparatus 40. The related art light emitting diode driving apparatus 50 comprises a control power unit 120, a control unit 102, a signal switch unit 106, a signal-side resistor 118 and a signal voltage generation unit 108.
The control power unit 120 supplies power to the control unit 102. As shown in FIG. 7, when the control unit 102 works, there are two currents flowing through the signal-side resistor 118: a first current 122 from the control power unit 120 and a second current 124 from the control unit 102.
If the control unit 102 comprises a wireless function, the second current 124 from the control unit 102 is larger, so that the signal-side resistor 118 is overheated, and the related art light emitting diode driving apparatus 50 has an overheating problem.